To Bond Over Blood
by Shanatic
Summary: Will and Hannibal set their sights on the same pig, the problem is neither of them know about the other until they meet. And neither of them know they will meet again. Hannigram. Sexual content. For Salllzy.
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! Shanatic is back something for Salllzy! This is practically just a two chapter Hannigram murder and sex... Don't like it? Click the back button Buddy! No one's gonna miss you!

Salllzy, I sort of followed the prompt, don't hate me! Next and last Chapter soon!

I own nothing but a dream. Ready? Let's go!

-O-o-O-o-O-

Will Graham stood alone in a club, purposely looking small and vulnerable.

Small, he may be. Vulnerable, he is not. He was Hunting and this was the perfect place to do it. There were no security cameras because the owners were corrupt and did more dodgy deals than fucking Al Capone, everyone was too drunk or high or both to remember his or his victims face.

And speaking of his victim

He spotted some sleazy looking man that looked like he had more hair than IQ points (and had been slapped by ten different women in five minutes, someone check the world record book!) checking him out, sighing and downing whiskey that should legally be labelled paint stripper, Will threw a wink his way and made his way over to the bar confident the fish who thought he was a shark would take the bait and follow.

"Hey blue eyes!" Will jumped as he felt a large hand slap his arse. That was rude. "Hey bartender! Two of whatever this lovely fella's been sipping all night..." The profiler tuned out as the fish said something to the bartender about the firmness of his ass and started thinking about whether he should display him Ripper-Style or just kill him, eat him and burn or bury him... Probably the former.

"HEY! Blue eyes?" Will felt hands roughly grab his shoulders, he looked up at the owner of aforementioned hands and studied him. Eyes a dull hazel and too far apart, nose a bit too big for his face, he must have been about 39-45 and had a haircut way too young for him. The world would be better off without him.

"Yes?" Will said giving him a charming smile.

"I was saying, do you and your nice ass want to come to mine tonight?" And the guy had the balls to wink at him!

"Oh no," said Will trying to sound disappointed, "I'm expected somewhere early tomorrow morning, I can't walk around limping tomorrow! But if you wouldn't mind driving to Wolf Trap Virginia tomorrow night..." He trailed off shyly, looking up at the fish with big blue eyes.

"Not a problem blue eyes. Here, type your address." Fish passed Will his phone. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I kind of like blue eyes... Yeah, let me keep it. What's yours?" Will passed Fish back his phone. Couldn't risk Fish telling people his name.

"The name's Marlin, blue eyes." Will suppressed a laugh as a grin threatened to split his face.

"Marlin? As in the fish?" Will smiled.

"Yeah... Why?" Confusion spread across the sleazy mans face.

"Nothing, it's just perfect. I usually walk my dog at about 9pm, so if I flag you down at the roadside can you drive me home tomorrow night?" Will fluttered his eyelashes and saw Marlin melt.

"No problem, blue eyes."

Hook. Line. And sinker.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Dr. Lecter was having a bad day. His morning coffee had decided to take a suicide dive from the cup, down his shirt. His Bentley hadn't woke up with the rest of the world so Dr. Hannibal FUCKING Lecter had to take a Taxi. And curse his superior nose, he could smell every friday night, saturday morning and especially the driver who decided to skip a shower that morning.

His bad day got even worse when Franklyn thought he could _Touch _him. He got up in the middle of his crying session and _hugged_ Hannibal. It took all of the will power he had to not end his pathetic patients life then and there.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lecter... I shouldn't have done that! Its just... You're the closest thing I have to a friend... And I needed that, thank you." Franklyn sniffled.

"I'm going to have to ask you to never do that again. I am you therapist, not your friend. I will listen to you and give you advice, but that is as far as our relationship goes. It is the same with any of my patients" The therapist spoke with careful tones, trying to hide how very pissed off with this sudden turn of events. "Now, tell me more of this dream of dancing llamas..."

Hannibal breathed a sigh of relief, when his last patient left. He wanted this day over. Unfortunately, whatever higher power that was out there, did not. He was just about to flag down a Taxi to get home when someone shoved him out of the way. That was rude.

"Excuse me, that was rude." Hannibal spoke, sizing up his prey. 'Medium build, no diseases, rude. Perfect'.

"I'm in a rush fella, I've got a date. Fuck you." The rude stranger shot back.

"I'm sure she's very lucky..." Hannibal sniped. "I hope you make it."

"Whatever man." Then the rude stranger was off.

Making a snap decision Hannibal was off too, following the rude man from a distance. He was led to an alley way with a car in it, which the stranger unlocked, but walked deeper into the alley when he recived a call. Hannibal smirked as he climbed into the trunk... 'No matter how long the journey is, tonight is going to be eventfull' he thought to himself as he wedged the door open.

An hour and a half later, the terrible music that sounded like a spoon stuck in a garbage dispencer was interupted by the rude man. "HEY! BLUE EYES, IS THAT YOU?!"

"Yeah, hey Marlin!" So, that's rude mans date 'Blue Eyes'.

"Hop in darling, I have a sheet in the trunk we can put on the back seat for your dog." Marlin suggested. Hannibal tensed.

"No, no need! Winston, home!" Hannibal heard a dog yap and faint running then decided that he wasn't going to kill 'Blue eyes'.

"Your dog is very well trained... Are you?" Hannibal nearley threw up... He could practically hear the wink in Marlins voice and felt very, very sorry for 'Blue eyes'.

"No, no I'm not." 'Blues eyes' mumbled then there was a dull thud. He heard the door open and a dragging sound as 'blue eyes' dropped Marlin in the back seat. 'Well, things just got interesting' Hannibal thought to himself. 'Blue eyes" got in the drivers seat and drove for another ten minutes. Then he left the car and dragged Hannibal's kill with him. Hannibal wasn't going to miss this.

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Hey Marlin, Buddy wake up! You and I are gonna have some fun!" Will laughed as he smacked his guest back to consiousness.

"Hello, Blue eyes." A foriegn voice spoke behind him, Will was a bit confused as to how he didn't hear the intruder. They were in the basement and literally ALL the stairs creaked.

"Hello." Will turned to face the mystery man casually replied as if he didn't have a man tied to an operating table behind him.

"That," Hannibal said, gesturing to the bound man, "Was mine."

"Oh, yeah? When did you meet him?" Will sassed back.

"About," Hannibal checked his watch "2 hours ago."

"Well I met him last night, I saw him first he's mine." Will said smirking, the dried blood on Wills face from Marlins head wound cracked with the motion.

"Well, then. Fairs fair. I can't argue with playground tactics. Can I watch?" Hannibal threw Blue eyes a charming smile.

"Be my guest... Mr. Ripper." Will smiled back and gestured to the only free chair.

And then Will got to work.

He carefully sliced him open, like he would do a fish, from belly button to neck and then took his guests order.

"Which bits do you need? I'm having a kidney and his lungs." He turned to face the Ripper and found him with his flies undone and erect member in hand... And _fuuuuuuck _if that wasn't the hotest thing Will had ever seen, then he doesn't know what is.

"I'll have the other kidney and the heart then please." Hannibal's voice betrayed nothing, it was almost as if he wasn't slowly masturbating to the sight of a man wrist deep in another mans innards. He came when Blue eyes passed him Marlins heart and if Blue eye noticed he didn't mention it.

After removing Marlins teeth, cutting off his toes and fingertips he was ready to be displayed.

"Would you like to help me display this bastard Mr. Ripper?" Will asked looking down at his handiwork.

"You would be willing to let me take credit for this Masterpeice?" Hannibal asked bagging the organs they wanted to keep.

Will blushed and looked at the floor. "Sort of, this is a Ripper-Style kill, but what if we displayed it in a way that's impossible for one man to do alone?"

"Spoken like a man with an idea..." Hannibal hummed, "Do you have an idea, blue eyes?"

Will smirked.

So did Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys! The last bit now! Full on smex in this part, so if that's not your thing you know where to go.

This one is for Salllzy. If you'd like me to fill a prompt, PM or leave me it in a review and I'll see what I can do!

Warning: sassy Will is sassy.

I own nothing but a dream. Let's do this thing!

-O-o-O-o-O-

"HOME TIME! GET OUT FAST!" Will bit back a smirk as Jack sent his students scrambling over each other to leave the lecture hall.

As the last one left he leaned against his desk and rubbed his eyes under his glasses and let out a fake long suffering sigh. "Any particular reason you sent the next generation of agents home in the middle of the day?"

"You bet your ass there is... Its the Ripper, walk with me." Jack turned and walked at a fast pace without checking to see if Will was even following.

'Cocky, self-assured prick! I'd kill him myself if his disappearance wouldn't be majorly noticed... Maybe I could hang him? People in positions of power commit suicide too, right?' His thoughts were cut off by a large hand waving in his face.

"Will! Where do you go when your mind drifts like that?" Crawford asked with a concerned look on his face. Concerned mostly mostly because if Will broke, they'd NEVER catch the Ripper. Not that Will would ever let them catch the Ripper, beauty like that doesn't belong behind bars.

"Dark places, Jack. Right then, I was trying to see the Ripper." The unspoken 'again' was just for Will's mind.

"And that's why your little friend Alana Bloom said you needed additional support, in the form of a psychologist." Jack said as they entered his office.

"I don't want or need one." Will sniffed as if the very thought offended him.

"He's arguably the best in his field, Alana Blooms' mentor and held in very high regard by everyone who meets him." Jack said with something very akin to 'awe' in his voice.

"Careful, some may think you have a crush on this Dr..." Will prompted.

"Lecter. Dr. Hannibal Lecter, he'll be here shortly."

Will sighed. "So there's no arguing this point then? Lecter's my mind doctor and there's nothing I can do about it?" Crawford shook his head. "Okay, good talk. What's the Ripper done now?"

"Here," Jack threw a folder on the table. "He's gone fishing... But not alone, the way he displayed this man is impossible for one man to do. The forensic team have dubbed the Rippers' friend 'the Assistant'"

Will was positively thrumming with excitement. He and the Ripper strung this fool up two weeks ago, he bet the corpse smelt _lovely. _Will recalled the memory fondly.

_He taught the Ripper how to make fishing lures using their victims teeth and hair, and stuffed Marlins' stomach cavity full of fish guts and heads before watching the Ripper sew him back up with surgical precision. _

_They hooked wire with the 32 lures they made and used them to suspend their victim by his mouth, arms and legs, high up between two trees. _

_"I think this is beautiful, Blue eyes. I think you have real talent. I can only hope our paths cross again some time in the future." The Ripper said as they studied their work._

_"You know what Mr. Ripper? I hope the same thing." _

What Will would have given to be there when they cut the open Rippers stitching.

"Even Psycopaths get lonely Jack, The Ripper needs an audience or else his art is pointless. He finally found someone who shares his views and this... This is a... celebration." Will said putting down the folder.

"A celebration of what?!" Jack slammed his hands down on the desk.

"A new bond." Will tensed, he hasn't heard that voice in two weeks. A smooth European voice that never failed to send a slight shiver down his back. "I apologise for not knocking, but your man was onto something and I'd hate to interrupt..." Will was yet to face the man, but he could _feel _the smirk in his tone.

"Ah, Dr. Lecter! This is Will Graham, your new patient. Will, this is Dr. Lecter." Jack said with a very pointed look that meant _turn the fuck around and say hello. _

Will got up and crossed the room to where Dr. Lecter stood. "Hello," Will stuck out his hand, the unheard 'again' resounded in both their heads. "Dr. Lecter." He said as the man gripped his hand.

"Hello, Will." And _daaaamn_ if his name was made for any voice it was Dr. Lecter's. "Alana has told me a lot about you."

"Men! Ripper business over here! You'll have plenty of time to get to know eachother in your sessions." Jack said pointing at the file on the desk.

"When are our sessions, Dr. Lecter?" Will said ignoring the first part of Jack's statement.

"Official ones, Wednesday at seven. And any other time you may need me, I'm just a phonecall away." Dr. Lecter smiled and passed Will a card that looked more expensive then the shirt he was wearing, "And, please, call me Hannibal."

"Okay, Hannibal."

-O-o-O-o-O-

On Wednesday 6:55 pm, Hannibal Lecter was pacing his office with the worlds biggest grin on his face. Two minutes prior to this, he went to the door and took a big sniff. And surely he smelt bad aftershave, dogs and coffee.

Blue eyes, Will Graham, was here.

At 6:57 pm, he couldn't wait any longer and let his friend in early.

"Good evening, Blue eyes." Hannibal smirked as Will passed him.

Will gave a slight nod, "Mr. Ripper."

"So Will, you work for the FBI? Yet, I'm not in prison, why's that?" Hannibal asked as he took a seat across from the one Will had claimed.

"Very observant of you, Hannibal. Because I like you, and if you went I assumed you'd drag me down with you... I don't think I'd last in prison." Will laughed.

"I almost didn't recognise you without blood on your face, Will. It suits you." Hannibal remarked off handedly.

"I almost didn't recognise you without your dick in your hand, Hannibal. That suited you." Will sassed with a good natured smile.

Hannibal smiled back. "This is a very different you than the one I saw with Jack Crawford, which is the real you?" Hannibal hoped it was the one with him now.

"The shy, socially awkward, eye contact fearing wimp is just a front. However the Sassy, fearless murderer that sits before you is all me, Hannibal. Who are you?" Will shot back, leaning back in his chair.

"I am me, The Chesapeake Ripper and Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the respected Psychiatrist." Hannibal answered smoothly.

"Like Superman and his Clarke Kent... What's you're Kryptonite?" Will mused.

"Just attractive Criminal profilers that are supposedly being groomed to catch me, yet, let me help them pull off one of the greatest displays I've ever seen." Lecter smirked as Will blushed, but was still grinning.

"Dr. Lecter!" Will gasped with fake shock, "Are you flirting with me! That's against the Doctor/Patient code of ethics!"

"And cannibalism and murder is against the law, Will." Hannibal tilted his head with a small smile.

Will smirked. "True..." He crossed the room and sat on Hannibals' lap. "You know, they think that Marlin was a Ripper murder. They think that you've got an assistant, and that's what they call me 'The Assistant'."

"That speaks of your talent, Blue eyes." He reached up and cupped the profilers face, "I can't control the nicknames people give you, but I can let you know that you will always be an equal in my eyes."

"You say that like you're planning on keeping me around." Will turned his head to kiss the hand on his face.

"I am. If you're willing to stay around. It feels good to have someone who enjoys the the darker part of me. I can put away the person suit with you around." Hannibal ran his hands down Wills back to rest on his ass.

"Hmmmmm, I might be willing to stick around... It depends though..." Will rolled his growing erection against Hannibals and bit back a groan.

"On what?" The therapist asked as he squeezed Wills ass.

"Can you cook?" Will rolled his hips again.

"Yes." Hannibal answered modestly.

"Good, then I'm staying."

"That's great news." Hannibal pulled the profiler down for a kiss, while ridding the man of his plaid shirt. Will groaned and fumbled with Hannibals tie and shirt, when that was out of the way he ran his hands down Hannibals chest and roughly pinched his left nipple, making Hannibal hiss into their kiss and bite his lip in response.

"Ahh, Hannibal. We're still wearing pants... Fix it!" Will moaned as Hannibal ground their erections together.

"Anything for you, Will." Lecter reached down and slowly unclasped Wills belt buckle, popped open the button of his pants and dragged the zipper down applying a tad more pressure than necessary. "Stand." Hannibal smirked when Will did what he was told first time and yanked the profilers jeans and underwear down and off. "Remove your shoes please."

"So polite, Dr. Lecter." Will laughed as he toed off his shoes, and stood before the Chesapeake Ripper bare, erect and shameless.

Hannibal thought it was a sin that Will ever wore clothes. "Well, I despise rudeness William." Lecter said raising his hips so he could remove his own trousers.

"Please don't call me William." Will sighed as he sank to his knees. He gripped Hannibals length, licking a long stripe down the underside and teasing the slit.

"Okay, Will. Or do you prefer 'Blue Eyes'?" Hannibal teased.

'He still has way to much self-control... Let's do something about that.' Will thought to himself. "Call me whatever you like Hannibal..." He purred before suddenly taking Hannibal all the way into his throat.

"Oh God!" Hannibal gasped, hands gripping at the expensive Italian leather chair.

"Yeah, that'll do." Will smirked up at the flushing man. "You look pretty when you blush, Hannibal, though something tells me you don't do it very often..." He added fluttering his eyes at the man. He expected the mask to slip and Hannibal to show a bit more primal desire, but what he didn't expect was to be picked up, carried to and thrown onto the couch.

"It is a dangerous game, playing with my self-control, William." Hannibal scolded Will, before giving him a kiss that was more bite than lips. He turned Will onto his front and told him to get onto his hands and knees, upon inspection of his new lovers hole, he realised something odd. "Did you go and see someone prior to this appointment, William?" He spoke trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice as he slipped two fingers in to Wills already prepared hole.

"Nope, just my toybox..." Will moaned as Hannibals long fingers found his prostate.

Hannibal smiled. "You can tell a lot about about a person by what they fantasize about, tell me, what were you thinking about when you were... Exploring yourself?"

Will smirked into the couch cushions, 'time to shatter that self control...'. "Alana Bloom, and how her curves look in that red dress, you know the one. That low cut, short- AHHHHH" Will screamed as Hannibal slammed into him all at once. 'Self- Control... Officially shattered.'

"You're mine..." Hannibal hissed into his ear, thrusting at a brutal pace, his accent rough and sounding utterly sinful. "I am the last person you will think of before you go to sleep and I will be the first person you think of when you wake up. AM I CLEAR?!"

"YES! HANNIBAL, YES!" Will sobbed into the cushion, every thrust was a dead hit on his prostate, he could feel the heat coiling tight in stomach. "Ahhhh, I'm gonna cum Hanni."

"Come for me, William!" Hannibal barked, and he did, his back arched beautifully, his head threw back and the way he moaned his name... _Wow... _He would have to draw the scene before him and just hope he could do it justice.

A few broken thrusts later he felt Hannibal fill him and let out a gutteral groan he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. "I lied you know, about thinking about Alana... I just wanted to see what would happen." Will mumbled into the cushion he was still being crushed into.

"You and I are the same in that regard, I have done a lot of things for that very same reason." Hannibal smiled as he pulled his softening member out of Wills tight heat.

The men got redressed in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Will sat back in the seat he sat in when he first entered Hannibals office and smiled at the man who sat across from him.

"So, what now?" Hannibal asked the profiler.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry..." Will laughed.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, Will?" Hannibal smiled.

"Sure... What's on the menu?"

Will smirked.

So did Hannibal.

-O-o-O-o-O-

So that's that! Please leave me a review! A writer can only get better once they know what they're getting wrong.


End file.
